


Julegaven

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternativt første møte, Andre juledag, M/M, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: En ide jeg fikk andre juledag, som resulterte i denne lille oneshoten om alternativt første møte i julen.Litt skummelt å poste noe uten at noen har lest, men jeg kjører på - totalt på egen hånd denne gangen.  Det finnes jo ingen regler her. ❤Håper dere liker den. ❤❤





	Julegaven

**Author's Note:**

> En ide jeg fikk andre juledag, som resulterte i denne lille oneshoten om alternativt første møte i julen. 
> 
> Litt skummelt å poste noe uten at noen har lest, men jeg kjører på - totalt på egen hånd denne gangen. Det finnes jo ingen regler her. ❤
> 
> Håper dere liker den. ❤❤

Isak setter bagen med klær og gaver fra seg på gulvet i gangen, kipper av seg skoene, henger opp jakken og går inn i sovestuen. Han kaster seg ned på sengen og puster ut. Det ER veldig hyggelig med jul og sånn, men det er faen meg fantastisk deilig å komme hjem til sin egen leilighet igjen også.

Nå var det helt frivillig at han hadde vært hos mamma og pappa siden lille julaften og helt fram til i dag, og så var det noe med å få med seg den late julaften formiddagen da. Og ikke minst den enda mer late første juledags-formiddagen. Første juledag på ettermiddagen var de alltid i selskap hos farmor, tante og onkel på Lillestrøm, og det var faktisk hyggelig. Det var ikke hvert år de hadde reist alle sammen, mamma hadde ofte blitt hjemme, men pappa, Lea og han hadde alltid dratt.

Men nå, andrejuledag. Nå var det over. Nå var det Isak-tid igjen.

 

 

Han drar fram telefonen og sender kjapt Jonas en melding om han fortsatt er klar for byen i kveld. Meldingen kommer ganske kjapt tilbake. Jonas er mer enn klar for å slippe fra tanter og ribbe, små hylende kusiner, onkler på todagers akevittpromille og gamle, nysgjerrige grandtanter.

Isak smiler for seg selv når han går inn på badet, vrenger av seg klærne og går i dusjen. Livet er ikke så verst. 24 år, egen leilighet, helt grei jobb på A-hus som biolog. Eller helt grei? Den jobben er mer enn grei. Han hadde hatt griseflaks når han fikk den jobben. Ikke mange som får en sånn jobb rett etter de er ferdig med masteroppgaven, men han hadde fått det. Han fikk forske på det han syns var mest spennende, og skulle etterhvert ta doktorgrad også.

Men ikke nå. Nå skulle han først jobbe litt, forske, og la studiene hvile, ha fri etter jobb, leve.

Foran speilet ordner han håret kjapt, ser at han burde klipt seg før jul, for krøllene er litt for ustyrlige, litt for vanskelige å få på plass. Han tar en god dose skum i hånden og kliner det inn. Har ikke vært hans greie egentlig, å holde på med det håret. Men Lea mente han kom til å få mer draget hvis han ordna det litt.

 

Og kanskje det?

 

Kanskje han vil ha draget? Eller, vil og vil. Det hadde vært hyggelig da, om han hadde truffet noen. Det hadde ikke vært så mye tid til kjæreste i løpet av studietiden, og han hadde vel ikke prioritert det så hardt heller. Hadde prioritert fagene, oppgaven, fakta.

Men nå, nå hadde det jo vært hyggelig.

Han vet jo selvfølgelig at en kjæreste ikke bare kommer seilende på ei fjøl akkurat når det passer for ham, men ute på byen andre juledag, så kanskje det er noen da…  I alle fall en å hooke litt med. Han er ikke så kravstor, bare kjekk en, litt lang, god til å kysse, og hår.

Han må ha hår.

 

Isak tenker tilbake til første året han studerte, da han var litt av og på med Eirik, som plutselig hadde bestemt seg for å klippe seg. Eller ikke klippe seg, han hadde skinna seg. Tatt alt liksom. Isak trodde ikke sine egne øyne, og selv om Eirik fortsatt var kjekk, så hadde han ikke noe hår. Ingenting Isak kunne grave fingrene sine inn i, ingenting som Isak kunne kose med, tvinne rundt fingrene, holde seg fast i, gripe tak i.

Nei, hår er et must.

Definitivt.

Han er ikke så kravstor da.

 

 

Det ringer på døra, og Isak bøyer seg bakover og roper ut av badedøra.

“Det er åpent, bare kom inn Jonas!”

Han hører det går i døren, og hører stemmen til Jonas.

“Yo!”

“Yo!” Isak svarer. “Er på badet, kommer snart. Sleng deg ned.”

“Tok med meg en kompis, håper det er ok. Vi tar en øl!”

“Har du andre venner enn meg? Øl i kjøleskapet” Isak ler for seg selv, vet at Jonas har mange flere venner enn han selv har. Jonas er en sånn type. Snakker med alle, blir venner med mange, inviterer dem med seg, inviterer seg selv med dem. Isak er ikke sånn. Han har de han alltid har hatt. Jonas, Magnus, Sana, Eva, Eskild, og litt Noora, selv om de har glidd litt fra hverandre det siste årene etter Noora flyttet til Stavanger.

“Ja, Isak. Jeg har andre venner enn deg. Men ingen andre som deg!”

“Awww!” Isak kjenner han blir glad av ordene til Jonas, og går ut av badet og ser Jonas stå på huet inn i kjøleskapet og fisker ut tre øl. Han rekker den ene til Isak og går mot sofaen med de to andre.

 

I sofaen sitter en mann.

 

Eller en Gud.

 

I alle fall en overfuckingsnaturlig vakker skapning.

 

Isak kjenner at han står og gaper litt, før han klarer å lukke munnen, komme til seg selv og rekker ut hånden mot ~~Guden~~ mannen som sitter og ser på ham.

“Eh, hei. Isak.”

Mannen reiser seg. Han er litt høyere enn Isak, han har mørkt blondt hår, litt langt på toppen, bøyd bakover,  sånn helt unaturlig, naturlig. Også har han blå øyne. Sånn skikkelig kjempeblå og de stirrer litt på ham før blikket viker. Han rekker ut hånden og griper Isaks. Hånden til ~~guden~~ mannen er varm, myk, god og den klemmer rundt Isaks fingre.

“Even.” Han smiler til Isak. Smiler så bredt at Isak ser at han har spisse hjørnetenner, og det smilet er så pent at hjertet til Isak hopper over tretten slag, minst. Han klemmer hånden tilbake.

“Hei Even. Hyggelig å hilse på deg.”

“Ja, Jonas inviterte meg med, håper det er ok.”

“Jaja… seff.” Isak slipper hånden hans og klarer å presse fram det han tror er et naturlig smil mens hjertet fortsetter å banke som om han har løpt alt for fort og langt uten å puste. Han ser på Even som ser tilbake på ham. Ser øynene til Even gli nedover kroppen hans og han kommer plutselig på at han står der i bar overkropp. “Jeg får, jeg får kanskje få på meg klær jeg da.”

“Ikke for min del.” Even blunker til ham, og Isak kjenner han rødmer, eller det kjennes i alle fall ut som om han rødmer i det han går forbi Jonas som står der, hever øyenbrynene og smiler teit til ham.

 

Isak går bort til skapet og drar fram en skjorte og tar den på. Når han kikker opp etter å ha kneppet den nederste knappen, ser han øynene til Even på seg igjen. De følger fingrene hans, og det sender stråler ned i magen på Isak. Det bobler der nede, han vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre. Hvordan han skal forholde seg til å ha fått denne mannen inn i sin leilighet. Og når han ser opp på Jonas, ser han at Jonas står der og smiler like teit som i sted men nå nikker han.

Og Isak vet med en gang, at dette, dette er noe Jonas har planlagt.

Lenge.

 

Isak tar noen raske skritt over gulvet, griper ølen sin og går inn på badet igjen. Han må bare få kontroll over seg selv, over pust og puls, over alt det som strømmer gjennom ham. Det er bare noen få minutter siden han sto på badet og tenkte på om det kanskje kunne være noen der ut for ham, også kommer Jonas hjem til ham med denne gavepakken av en mann. Even, som han heter, som både smiler og ser på ham, som bare ved sitt blotte nærvær trykker på knapper i Isak som han ikke visste fantes en gang.

Han skyller ansiktet i kaldt vann, sprayer litt parfyme under skjorten og drar hånden gjennom håret.

Det ser bra ut.

Han griper ølen han satte på kanten av vasken, tar en stor slurk, og går ut til de andre to igjen.

Jonas har satt seg i sofaen ved siden av Even, så Isak drar med seg en kjøkkenstol og setter seg tvers overfor dem.

“Så? Hva er planen i dag?” Isak ser på Jonas som tar en slurk av ølen sin.

“Eva har vors hjemme hos seg, eller hos moren sin da. Hun bor der mens hun leter etter leilighet. Hun har fått jobb her i Oslo nå.”

“Fett.” Isak nikker. “Mange som kommer da?”

“Tror det er en del gamle Nissenfolk som kommer, og sikkert noen andre og. Vi kan dra ut etterpå.”

Isak nikker. “Noen planer om hvor? Etterpå altså?”

“Eva pratet om Syng, men jeg veit ikke.” Jonas ser på ham.

“Syng? Serr?” Isak grøsser når han tenker på Syng. Karaoke er ikke helt hans stil liksom.

“Syng er fett da.” Even ser på ham. “God stemning, mange som driter seg ut. Du er ikke så glad i å synge kanskje?”

“Joda,” Isak ler. “Kjempeglad i å synge. I dusjen.”

“Vi skulle kommet litt tidligere da, så hadde vi fått høre deg.” Even ser på ham og gjør noe med øynene sine som Isak kan med litt velvillighet tolke som at han blunker. Blunker liksom.

Til ham.

“Ja, det hadde nok vært noe.” Isak rister på hodet og ler. “Tror min synging egner seg best bare for meg.”

“Men du trenger jo ikke synge da.” Jonas bryter inn. “Du kan sitte i en krok og drikke øl, så kan de som har lyst ta seg av syngingen.”

“Fett.” Isak nikker, og gløtter opp på Even som ser på ham. Han nikker også.

Praten går lett mellom dem, og Isak får vite at Even jobber i NRK som programansvarlig i ungdomsavdelingen. Han forteller om noen prosjekter han har holdt på med, og Isak nikker når han kjenner igjen programtitlene han snakker om. Isak forteller om seg selv og jobben sin, og Even følger med, nikker og spør hundre spørsmål som Isak svarer så godt han kan på. Den ene ølen blir til tre og når de skal begynne på den fjerde, reiser Even seg for å gå på do.

 

 

Isak lener seg over bordet i det han hører låsen på badet blir vridd om.

“Faen, Jonas. Hvor har du funnet han?”

Jonas gliser mot ham. “Kjekk han, ikke sant?”

Isak rister på hodet og ler av Jonas. Det er ikke første gangen Jonas har prøvd å spleise ham med noen,  det har aldri funket før, men nå er ikke Isak så sikker.

“Faen, han ser jo overnaturlig ut jo. Han er dritkjekk.”

Jonas ler. “Visste det. Han er singel, Isak. Kjør på!”

“Men det er jo ikke sikkert han er interessert da, Jonas. Ikke sånn liksom.” Isak tar en slurk til i det han hører Even skyller ned på do. Isak snur seg mot døren og hører Jonas hviske fra sofaen.

“Han er det Isak. Tro meg. Han er det.” Jonas nikker og tar en slurk av sin egen øl.

 

 

De går mot huset til Eva. Isak går litt bak Jonas og Even som prater sammen. Isak ser på de lange bena til Even som beveger seg lett over asfalten. De ender opp i en ganske lekker rumpe, innpakket i stramme, mørke jeans. Enn å få legge hånden sin over den rumpa, stryke over den, klemme litt på den. Isak kjenner at noe har tatt bolig i magen hans, en sverm med sommerfugler eller kolibrier eller et eller annet. Han trekker pusten, omtrent som i et hikst.

Jonas snur seg brått og ser på ham. “Hva skjer’a Isak?”

“Hæ?”

“Det hørtes ut som du skvatt eller noe.”

“Neida,” Isak kjenner han blir varm i ansiktet, drar skjerfet litt opp for å dekke eventuelt rødfargen. Han kunne jo ikke si at han gikk og tenkte på rumpa til Even liksom. “Bare hosta litt.”

 

Even snur seg også, ser på ham og sakker farten litt, så de blir gående ved siden av hverandre, med Jonas foran.

“Kjenner du Eva også?” Isak ser bort på Even som rister på hodet.

“Nope, bare Jonas. Ja, også kjenner jeg Sana da, men jeg vet ikke om hun kommer i dag.”

“Sana? Kjenner du Sana?”

“Jepp. Ikke kjempegodt da, men Elias, broren hennes, er kompisen min.”

“Å, faen. Verden ekke stor altså.”

“Eller Oslo da.” Even dytter ham i skulderen.

Isak er uoppmerksom på dytten, og snubler i egne bein. Even er raskt ute, tar tak i hånden hans og holder ham oppe. Isak møter blikket hans og Even smiler. Et sånt smil som gjør at kriblingene i magen setter enda større fart. Hånden til Isak hviler litt i Evens før de slipper hverandre brått og blir stående litt for lenge og se på hverandre.

“Eh, sorry for det.” Even ser ned.

“Det… det går bra.” Isak kjenner varmen fra hånden som holdt hans enda. Det verker nesten i hånden etter å kjenne den varmen igjen. Ønsker egentlig å ta tak i den og holde den resten av turen bort til Eva. Men han gjør jo ikke det. De starter å gå bortover igjen, men går sakte. Jonas er et stykke foran dem. Isak vet ikke om Jonas gjør det med vilje eller om han ikke har registrert at de har havnet litt bak. Det spiller ingen rolle. Han kan bare gå der.

Armene deres skubber borti hverandre, men ingen av dem tar et skritt til siden for å øke avstanden. Hver gang Isak kjenner knokene til Even mot sine egne er det akkurat som om det sender små elektriske støt inn i hånden hans, og han lurer på om Even kjenner det samme. Om det er sant det Jonas sa, at han er interessert. Om det er noen sjanse for at… ja, i alle fall kanskje få et kyss.

Han ser for seg leppene til Even. De han studerte i smug mens de enda satt hjemme i leiligheten hans. De som i høyeste grad så kyssbare ut. Mer enn kyssbare faktisk. De så deilige ut. Isak kan nesten kjenne hvordan det vil være å ha de mot egne lepper, mot kinnet, mot halsen, brystet, magen… Han må stoppe. Kjenner at det beveger seg lenger ned enn trygt er, og han må dra seg tilbake til virkeligheten og bare tenke på de små støtene som knokene til Even sender gjennom hånden hans. Ikke det at de støtene gjør det noe lettere, men det er i alle fall ikke leppene til Even han tenker på da.

 

 

Hos Eva er det fullt hus. Mange han kjenner, og mange han ikke kjenner. Sana er der, og han får pratet litt med henne. Spurt hvordan det går med jobben hennes, som biokjemiker, hvordan det er med Yousef, og han får spurt henne, litt sånn dårlig skjult om Even.

“Hva med Even?” Sana ser på ham med smale øyne og et bitte lite smil i munnviken.

“Nei, jeg skjønte på Even at dere kjenner hverandre.” Isak ser på veggen bak Sana, den er hvit, og det henger et bilde av Eva der. Sammen med Sana, Vilde, Noora og Chirs. Han prøver å holde stemmen så stødig han bare kan, men han antar at Sana skjønner hva han er ute etter.

“Ja, men ikke så godt da. Han hang mye med broren min da de gikk på videregående og sånn. Men jeg kjenner han ikke så godt da.”

“Nei?”

“Nei.” Sana ser fortsatt på ham, han kjenner blikket på seg, og nå kan han ikke unngå å møte blikket hennes, det blir for dumt liksom.

“Men hvordan er han da liksom?”

“Hva med å spørre Even om det da, Isak? Du er ikke sytten lenger vel?”

“Nei, men jeg er litt…”

“Litt dårlig på sjekking?”

Isak ler og dulter henne forsiktig i skulderen. “Like dårlig som deg kanskje?”

 

Isak husker andre året på Nissen da Sana surra rundt og likte Yousef i et halvt år, før hun klarte å innrømme for andre at hun likte ham. Aldri hadde Isak vært så glad for at noen av vennene hans hadde fått kjæreste som han var når Sana og Yousef endelig ble sammen langt ut i tredjeklasse en gang.

“Ja, kanskje.” Sana ser seg over skulderen. Isak følger blikket hennes, hun ser på Even. Han står på andre siden av stuen og snakker med Jonas. Han ser opp, og blikkene deres møtes. Det brenner i kinnene til Isak av blikket han sender, og Even løfter ølen sin for å skåle med ham. Isak løfter sin egen og skåler tilbake. Han tar en slurk mens han holder blikket til Even før han ser tilbake på Sana som står og smiler til ham. “Men tror ikke du trenger å legge så mye krefter i det altså. Tror det går av seg selv.”

Sana klapper ham på skulderen og går mot kjøkkenet. Isak blir stående som Vggo Venneløs inntil veggen og lurer på hva han skal gjøre. Alle er opptatt med sitt, prater, danser, ler, så Isak drar opp mobilen og ser ned på den.

 

 

“Halla.”

Stemmen er like ved øret hans, og han skvetter litt. Ser opp og ser Even som på umerkelig vis har kommet seg over gulvet.

“Hei." Isak putter telefonen i lommen. "Går det bra!”

“Mmm.” Even nikker. “Men du, jeg tror jeg glemte mobilen min hos deg. Kunne vi stukket innom deg og hentet den før vi går til Syng?”

Hjertet til Isak gjør et ekstra hopp. Even har glemt mobilen sin hjemme hos ham og det betyr at de må gå innom hos ham. Kanskje bare de to? Det hadde vært fett. Isak ser opp på ansiktet til Even som er alvorlig, men allikevel gnistrer det i de blå øynene hans.

“Jeg har liksom kortene mine i dekselet. Kommer ikke inn om jeg ikke har penger og sikkert leg også.”

“Jaja.” Isak puster inn og ut ganske raskt. “Jaja, selvfølgelig. Når går vi på Syng?”

“Jonas snakket om nå ganske snart, kanskje vi bare kan stikke bort til deg nå, så møter vi de andre på Syng etterpå?”

“Ja?” Isak ser på ham, og ser smilet som brer seg over ansiktet til Even. “Ja, seff. Vi kan det!”

“Kult.” Even nikker så håret vipper fram og tilbake på toppen av hodet hans. En lokk faller ned over pannen, og Isak må beherske seg for ikke å løfte hånden og stryke den bort. Har lyst til  både det, og dra hånden gjennom hele hårmanken til Even. Legge hånden i nakken hans og kysse ham.

“Ja, men da går vi da.” Isak smiler og går mot gangen i det han ser mot Jonas. Burde sikkert sagt fra hva han skal, men kan tekste ham når de er på gata. Nå må han komme seg ut, for det kjennes ut som hele han brenner. Han er varm i kinnene, varm på ryggen, i magen, i beina, det kribler i hele ham som om hundrevis av maur kryper opp og ned beina, over magen og helt opp i nakken.

 

 

De tar på seg jakke og sko, Isak snurrer skjerfet sitt godt rundt halsen før de går ut. Det har begynt å snø. Ganske kraftig. Store hvite filler som daler ned og gjør håret hvit og fuktig, jakkene deres blir ganske fort dekket av det hvite laget og han blir kald på beina. Hadde liksom ikke tatt på seg vintersko for å ut på byen. De tynne penskoene er ikke egnet for å gå i kald snø.

“Faen ass. Blir våt på beina nå. Godt vi snart er framme.” Isak ser opp på Even etter at de har gått og småpratet om alt mulig en stund,

“Veit. Feil sko til denne årstiden. Jeg og.”

“Skulle tatt taxi kanskje?”

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet.

“Ikke?”

“Nei. Hadde gått for fort. Og da hadde jeg ikke fått gått her sammen med deg.”

 

Isak snur seg raskt mot Even. Ser på ham. Blikket til Even er fast på ham, han smiler. Ordene snur opp ned på magen til Isak og hjertet løper løpsk igjen. Han tenker at dette kan ikke være bra for kroppen, å gå sånn med varierende hjerterytme så lenge. Han kommer sikkert til å få hjerteinfarkt snart. Eller ett eller annet.

“Å.” Isak klarer ikke å si noe annet, men smiler mot Even som ser framover igjen.

“Jeg... “ Even nøler. “Da Jonas og jeg begynte å henge sammen, så snakket han mye om deg. Og jeg…” Even stopper, ser bort på døren til bygården Isak bor i. “Jeg fikk se et bilde av deg da. Eller flere, fra fester dere hadde vært på, ting dere hadde gjort sammen. På Facebook. Og…”

“Ja?” Isak tar et skritt nærmere, kjenner varmen fra pusten hans som et lett blaff. Kjenner lukten av parfymen hans og den lukten setter igjen fart på pulsen og varmen i kroppen. Han lukter godt. Både av parfymen og av en annen lukt som sikkert er shampo eller skyllemiddel eller Even.

“Jeg har ikke klart å slutte å tenke på bildene av deg. Så jeg måtte spørre Jonas om jeg kunne møte deg. Og bildene… de….” Even legger hånden på kinnet hans. “Du er hundre ganger finere i virkeligheten enn på de bildene Isak.”

 

Varmen fra hånden til Even på kinnet hans brenner nesten, men på en god måte. Han presser kinnet sitt litt mot hånden, løfter blikket og ser inn i de blå øynene som har kommet nærmere. De skinner. Isak tenker at han må puste, må dra pusten inn og puste ut, men det går jo ikke. Det stopper helt øverst i brystet, for resten av hulrommene i kroppen under er fylt opp av kriblende følelser, sommerfugler, kolibrier eller hva faen det er. Det er i alle fall helt umulig å puste. Det er nesten helt umulig å stå oppreist også, for knærne er på vei til å svikte. Han kan nesten ikke føle beina, bortsett fra fotbladene. Og der kribler det og er så varmt at Isak er sikker på at snøen smelter under skoene hans.

“Jeg…” Isak klarer ikke å si noe mer uten at han må svelge først, og Even ser på ham. Isak ser at det er forventning i ansiktet hans, håp, ønske. Isak svelger hardt, lukker munnen, ser kjapt ned på leppene til Even, de som han erklærte kyssbare bare for en liten stund siden, før han ser opp på de blå øynene igjen.

“Jeg kommer til å kysse deg. Har tenkt på det i hele kveld. Jeg kommer til å gjøre det. Nå.”

Hele ansiktet til Even sprekker opp i et smil så stort at Isak kunne tatt feil av det ansiktet og sola på en klar, varm sommerdag. Han bøyer seg fram..

 

Leppene deres møtes forsiktig, så vidt nære og så langsomt at det kjennes ut som det varer i flere sekunder, men det gjør nok ikke det. Hånden på kinnet hans er der fortsatt og sprer varme inn i hodet til Isak. Men den er ikke bare varm, den er også øm, myk og når tommelen beveger seg langsomt over kinnet hans mens leppene deres skilles fra hverandre et øyeblikk, krøller tærne til Isak seg og han må gripe tak i overarmene til Even for ikke å falle.

Isak smiler og Even smiler mot ham. Leppene deres møtes igjen, men ikke så forsiktig nå men like langsomt. Han kjenner smaken av Even. Av øl, av potetgull, av kald luft og av noe helt annet som han liker godt. Smaken av Even. Tungen til Even glir over underleppen hans og det kiler både i leppen, i magen og i skrittet.

Isak lar den ene hånden sin gli oppover armen, bak i nakken til Even og opp i håret hans. Han krøller fingrene inn i håret, lar det gli mellom fingrene når han kjenner armen til Even rundt livet. Han drar ham inntil seg.

Kysset blir brutt og Isak hvisker mot kinnet til Even. “Vi kan kanskje gå inn?”

Even nikker men slipper ikke taket rundt livet hans.

“Men da må du nesten slippe meg så jeg får låst opp.”

“Jeg vet ikke om jeg kan slippe deg nå, når jeg endelig kan få holde deg.” Even ser på ham, øynene er store og pupillene begynner å ta over det blå. Smilet brer seg over ansiktet hans og han legger leppene sine over Isaks sine en gang til. Fortsatt langsomt, men med en bestemthet Isak liker.

“Du kan få holde meg så mye du vil, bare vi kommer oss inn.” Isak vet ikke hvorfor han hvisker, de er helt alene utenfor døren inn til bygården, men det føles helt galt å snakke høyt akkurat nå. Akkurat nå som de har delt et kyss - eller strengt tatt tre - når snøen daler stille ned over dem og gaten som går forbi er helt tom.

Even slipper ham, og Isak låser opp. De går raskt opp til leiligheten til Isak, han låser opp og de rekker nesten ikke å lukke døren bak seg før leppene deres møtes igjen.

 

*

 

Isak våkner av at solen trenger inn gjennom glippen i gardinene. Han åpner øynene langsomt og smiler for seg selv. Kjenner en varm kropp bak seg, kjenner en tung arm over magen og langsom pust som kiler ham i nakken. Han strekker seg kjapt etter mobilen som ligger på nattbordet, ser at han har en del ubesvarte anrop og rundt tjue meldinger. De fleste er fra Jonas. Han åpner dem. Det er stort sett spørsmål om hvor han er. Han må le litt. Jonas er god da, passer på ham. Alltid.

Armen rundt livet strammer seg rundt ham.

“Hvorfor ler du?”

“Jonas er bekymret for meg. For oss.”

Leppene til Even kiler ham i nakken. “Bortkastet.”

“Jeg vet. Men det vet ikke han.”

“Sant. Du får svare ham da.”

“Jeg skal det. Kan jeg ta bilde av oss og sende til ham?”

“Vil du det?” Even høres overrasket ut.

“Jah.” Isak snur seg rundt så han ligger på ryggen, ser på Even som smiler så bredt at øynene hans nesten blir borte. “Det vil jeg veldig gjerne.”

Even drar ham inntil seg, tar fra ham telefonen, holder den opp og knipser et bilde av dem.

Isak skriver en kort melding til bildet. _Vi er her._

En skriveboble dukker opp med en gang, og meldingen fra Jonas dukker omsider opp. _Visste det. Anse det som min julegave til dere. At jeg fikk dere sammen._

Even ser på ham og ler. “Julegave faktisk.”

“Men han har jo rett da, det var hans fortjeneste.” Isak stryker bort en hårlokk fra pannen til Even. Det som han hadde lyst til å gjøre i går, og som han kan gjøre nå.

“Og min.” Even smiler skjevt til ham. “Som kom på at jeg skulle legge igjen telefonen min hos deg for å få deg for meg selv.”

“Du gjorde det med vilje?” Isak smiler. “Smart.”

“Jeg veit. Og det funka.”

“Det funka.” Isak strekker seg mot ham og kysser ham. “Det funka jævlig bra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Setter kjempestor pris på en kommentar om du har lyst til det. ❤


End file.
